legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode
Episodes, also known as Story arcs and Movies, are a set of five or six levels levels. These episodes usually have their own collectible counts and such. For example, Negotiations is part of The Phantom Menace and You Can Bank on Batman is part of The Riddler's Revenge. List of Episodes and their Levels The Phantom Menace Based on Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. I''' #Negotiations #Invasion of Naboo #Escape from Naboo #Mos Espa Pod Race #Retake Theed Palace # Attack of the Clones Based on Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. '''II #Bounty Hunter Pursuit ( only) #Discovery on Kamino #Droid Factory #Jedi Battle #Gunship Cavalry # Revenge of the Sith Based on Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. III #Battle over Coruscant #Chancellor in Peril # #Defense of Kashyyyk #Ruin of the Jedi # A New Hope Based on Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. IV #Secret Plans #Through the Jundland Wastes #Mos Eisley Spaceport #Rescue the Princess #Death Star Escape #Rebel Attack The Empire Strikes Back Based on Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. V''' #Hoth Battle #Escape from Echo Base #Falcon Flight #Dagobah #Cloud City Trap #Betrayal over Bespin Return of the Jedi Based on Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. '''VI #Jabba's Palace #The Great Pit of Carkoon #Speeder Showdown #The Battle of Endor #Jedi Destiny #Into the Death Star Raiders of the Lost Ark Based on Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Lego Indy 1 1''' #Lost Temple #Into the Mountains #City of Danger #The Well of Souls #Pursuing the Ark #Opening the Ark Lego Indy 2 '''A1 #Raven Rescue #Market Mayhem #Map Room Mystery #After the Ark #Belloq Battle Temple of Doom Based on Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Lego Indy 1 2''' #Shanghai Showdown #Pankot Secrets #The Temple of Kali #Free the Slaves #Escape the Mines #Battle on the Bridge Lego Indy 2 '''A2 #Lao Chase #Monkey Mischief #Malice at the Palace #Temple Tantrum #Mola Rampage The Last Crusade Based on Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Lego Indy 1 3''' #The Hunt for Sir Richard #Castle Rescue #Motorcycle Escape #Trouble in the Sky #Desert Ambush #Temple of the Grail Lego Indy 2 '''A3 #The Coronado Caper #Brunwald Blaze #Berlin Brawl #Cannon Canyon #Trial and Terror Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Based on Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Part 1 4a #Hangar Havoc #Doom Town #Café Chaos #Motorbike Mayhem #Crane Train Part 2 4b #Peru Cell Perusal #Tomb Doom #Mac Attack #Jungle Duel #Dovchenko Duel Part 3 4c #Repair Scare #River Ruckus #Temple Tangle #Ugha Struggle #Akator Ambush The Riddler's Revenge An original tale following Riddler's Group's attempts to steal from the Gold Reserves and Batman's and Robin's attempts to stop them. Hero H1 #You Can Bank on Batman #An Icy Reception #Two-Face Chase #A Poisonous Appointment #The Face-Off Villain V1 #The Riddler Makes A Withdrawal #On the Rocks #Green Fingers #An Enterprising Theft #Breaking Blocks Power Crazed Penguin An original tale following Penguin's Group's attempts to take over Gotham City with his Penguin Minions, and Batman's and Robin's attempts to stop them. Hero H2 #There She Goes Again #Batboat Battle #Under the City #Zoo's Company #Penguin's Lair Villain V2 #Rocking the Docks #Stealing the Show #Harboring a Grudge #A Daring Rescue #Arctic World The Joker's Return An original tale following Joker's Group's attempts to poison the city with laughing gas, and Batman's and Robin's attempts to stop them. Hero H3 #Joker's Home Turf #Little Fun at the Big Top #Flight of the Bat #In the Dark Night #To the Top of the Tower Villain V3 #A Surprise for the Commissioner #Biplane Blast #The Joker's Masterpiece #The Lure of the Night #Dying of Laughter The Sorcerer's Stone Based on Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Y1 #The Magic Begins #Out of the Dungeon #A Jinxed Broom #The Restricted Section #The Forbidden Forest #Face of the Enemy Chamber of Secrets Based on Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Y2 #Floo Powder! #Dobby's Plan #Crabbe and Goyle #Tom Riddle's Diary #Follow the Spiders #The Basilisk Prisoner of Azkaban Based on Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Y3 #News from Azkaban #Hogsmeade #Mischief Managed #The Shrieking Shack #Dementor's Kiss #The Dark Tower Goblet of Fire Based on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Y4 #The Quidditch World Cup #Dragons #The First Task #Secret of the Egg #The Black Lake #The Dark Lord Returns Count Dooku Based on 6 episodes from The Clone Wars TV series. CD #Battle of Geonosis #Gungan General #Jedi Crash #Defenders of Peace #Weapons Factory #Legacy of Terror General Grievous Based on 6 episodes from The Clone Wars TV series. GG #Duel of the Droids #Shadow of Malevolence #Destroy Malevolence #Lair of Grievous #Rookies #Grievous Intrigue Asajj Ventress Based on 6 episodes from The Clone Wars TV series. AV #The Hidden Enemy #Ambush #Blue Shadow Virus #Storm over Ryloth #Innocents of Ryloth #Liberty on Ryloth The Curse of the Black Pearl Based on Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. P1 #Port Royal #Tortuga #The Black Pearl Attacks #Smuggler's Den #Isla De Muerta Dead Man's Chest Based on Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. P2 #Pelegosto #A Touch of Destiny #The Dutchman's Secret #Isla Cruces #The Kraken At World's End Based on Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. P3 #Singapore #Davy Jones' Locker #Norrington's Choice #The Brethren Court #The Maelstrom On Stranger Tides Based on Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. P4 #London Town #Queen Anne's Revenge #White Cap Bay #A Spanish Legacy #The Fountain of Youth Order of the Phoenix Based on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Y5 #Dark Times #Dumbledore's Army #Focus! #Kreacher Discomfort #A Giant Virtuoso #A Veiled Threat Half-Blood Prince Based on Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Y6 #Out of Retirement #Just Desserts #A Not So Merry Christmas #Love Hurts #Felix Felicis #The Horcrux and the Hand Deathly Hallows Pt 1 Based on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Y7 #The Seven Harrys #Magic is Might #In Grave Danger #Sword and Locket #Lovegood's Lunacy #DOBBY! Pt 2 Based on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Y8 #The Thief's Downfall #Back to School #Burning Bridges #Fiendfyre Frenzy #Snape's Tears #The Flaw in the Plan The Fellowship of the Ring Based on The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring R1 #Prologue #The Black Rider #Weathertop #The Pass of Caradhras #The Mines of Moria #Amon Hen The Two Towers Based on The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers R2 #Taming Gollum #The Dead Marshes #Track Hobbits #Warg Attack #Helm's Deep #Osgiliath The Return of the King Based on The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King R3 #The Secret Stairs #Cirith Ungol #The Paths of the Dead #The Battle of Pelennor Fields #The Black Gate #Mount Doom An Unexpected Journey Based on The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey B1 The Desolation of Smaug Based on The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug B2 Category:Episodes